


A Golden Boy (#50 Gold)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [156]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is pure gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Boy (#50 Gold)

Charlie had decided to stay in for his birthday since he had lectures until nearly seven. He told Ian to prepare however he wanted.

Charlie pushed opened his door and nearly came in his pants like a teenager. Ian was on his knees and golden.

He was wrapped in a skimpy gold silk robe that highlighted more than it covered. Ian’s cock jutted pornographically through the embroidered folds. His nutmeg skin was rubbed with something that gave it a golden shimmer and fine gold dust clung to his hair and eyelashes. Charlie was even willing to bet that a gently curved gold acrylic plug was nestled in Ian’s ass.

Charlie licked his lips his control shaky. “God, Ian.” Charlie thought he saw a small smirk pull at Ian’s lips. “Oh, you are naughty. You know exactly what you’re doing to me.”

Ian was silent. Charlie knew there was no way he was holding on until after dinner like he planned.

Charlie dropped his zipper and Ian parted his lips. Charlie slowly slid his cock past Ian’s lips and down his throat. Charlie was never sure which he craved more, Ian’s perfect ass or gorgeous mouth.

He chuckled as he pulled out watching Ian’s lip gloss leave gold glitter streaks down his cock. He laced his fingers into Ian’s hair sending up a small cloud of gold dust.

Ian peered at him from beneath gold covered lashes somehow managing to look shy. “Don’t even try to look at me like that.” Ian blinked and his eyes became dark and lustful. He swallowed around Charlie’s cock. Charlie groaned. “So fucking beautiful, so perfect.” Charlie thrust hard a few times cursing through his orgasm. Ian’s shimmering lips sucked the last of the cum from the tip of Charlie’s cock. Charlie just softly smiled.


End file.
